The Birds God Only Knows
by Harem Master123
Summary: After saving the world, Keima and Elsie are sent to Tokyo after receiving reports of runaway spirits showing up there. Soon after arriving, they run into a unique individual who takes a real shine to Keima. Keima/Harem
1. Chapter 1

I do not own The World God Only Knows, if I did Keima would end up with Elsie or Nikaido (love those two), and I do not own Sekirei.

_  
Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

"Ooo Kami-nii-sama look at that! Look at that! Look at-" he began to tune Elsie out, deciding that it was the best course of action at the time. He continued pressing the buttons on his PFP to look at message that he had received from Kanon, Yui, Tenri, Ayumi, etc. He sighed before minimizing the message screen and starting up his newest game. He felt nothing but peace wash over him as he let himself be absorbed into the game like he has done so many times in the past. Elsie seemed to have noticed that he was no longer listening because she had stopped talking and was currently just looking around to see the sights.

"It feels weird. I'm not use to new surroundings. The only places that I am used to are New Hell and Maijima, but Tokyo seems like it will be a fun place, don't you think Kami-nii-sama?" Elsie asked, but all she got was a grunt from him making her sigh and begin to tear up which is something that Keima did notice. He sighed as he pocketed his PFP and petted Elsie's head to make her happy again. Elsie began leaning into his hand while he petted her.

"Come on Elsie. We came here on business. After saving the world from Vintage and awakening the goddesses, I figured we would be done, but turns out that some runaway spirits have escaped to Tokyo before the end of Vintage. I know you want to look around, but I would rather find the spirits and finally be done with this hunting spirits deal so I can have my normal life back," Keima told her before they continued their walk down the street. Keima was about to pull out his PFP again, but he stopped when a bad feeling hit him. A feeling like...if he took it out...he would soon have to buy a new one. Keima thought about handing it to Elsie, but didn't know if she would be the best person to give it to.

Finally, Keima pulled it out and looked at Elsie with his classic 'God' stare. "Elsie...I am going to have you carry this for me okay. If you do not break it, injure it, or delete a saved file, then I will reward you alright," Keima told her causing stars to appear in her eyes. She nodded before gently taking it from Keima and placing it in her skirt pocket. Keima made sure to watch how she placed it in her pocket to make sure it would not fall out. After analyzing it, he turned around and motioned for Elsie to continue to follow him.

Elsie smiled and nodded as she began to walk after him again, only to stop when she thought she heard a boom. After looking around, but not seeing anything, she continued on her way after Keima.

Keima might not have showed it, but he had also heard the booming sound coming from the distance. He began to think about what it could have been, but decided that he will ignore it for the time being and only decide to investigate if it began to interfere with his mission. Suddenly the same sound began to echo through the atmosphere, but in a closer vaccinity than it was only a few seconds ago. Keima began to quicken his pace with Elsie started to quicken her pace as well to catch up with him.

"Kami-nii-sama! Why are you going so fast?!" she began whining only to suddenly hear the same sound again coming from a few hundred feet away. This caused Keima to sigh and stop.

"I guess I am never meant to get through something like this without something horrible happening," Keima mumbled to himself only to turn around as Elsie yelled his name and then be sent to the ground when something landed on top of him. From how soft whatever landed on him felt, he had to guess it was a person and then from the groan, he had to guess it was a girl.

"Thanks for softening my fall!" came the chipper voice of the girl who fell on top of him before she decided to get off him. Keima just looked at her with a blank face, not wanting to say thank you since this woman almost killed him, but not wanting to show any anger since she had this naive aura surrounding her that was exactly like Elsie's. The girl helped Keima to his feet only to be shocked as a shorter girl came from nowhere and latched onto him while crying.

"Kami-nii-sama! I thought you were dead! I was so sad! I - " Keima was able to pry Elsie off of him and sit her on the ground while petting the top of her head which seemed to improve her mood. The mystery girl just watched in wonder at what just happened before remembering something. Sadly this was all too late as she was hit by a bolt of electricity. This caught Keima offguard and caused him to jump back with Elsie following his example.

"What the hell?! Where did that come from?!" Keima yelled in shock as he looked around to try and see if there was a thunderstorm coming. All he saw was two women in S&amp;M clothes staring down at the mystery girl with sadistic smiles and...oh yeah...electricity surrounding them and coming out of their fingertips. Keima stood there frozen in place before thinking to himself. He just met this girl and only because she fell on him while obviously running away from these...superhumans? He doesn't know anything about her, not even her name.

What Keima did know was that he was currently running over to the girl on the ground, helping her to her feet, and then, with Elsie's help, running away from the two lightning women. He cursed the last few months of his life for making him so soft. "Elsie turn at this corner and head for the hotel we were going to check into," Keima told her while Elsie just did as she was told. They continued running only to stop as electricity smashed into the ground right in front of them.

"Damn, they are much faster than I thought. How did they get in front of us so quickly?" Keima questioned before the two landed in front of them. Upon closer inspection, Keima could easily tell that the two of them were twins who had a look in their eyes that said 'We will kill you without a second thought.' Unfortunately for these two, Keima has been in a lot of worse situations that this before thanks to the time he spent with Elsie and his conquests.

"Looky here Hikari, the kids think they can protect the little sekirei," the smaller chested twin said. Hikari just smiled at this and formed some electricity in her hands. "Well well Hibiki, I guess we need to punish the two," Hibiki just smirked at this as she also summoned up electricity. Keima just sighed as his mind began thinking of multiple paths that could be taken to get them out of here, but only one ended with two out of the three getting away.

"Elsie, get ready to fly to the hotel while I distract them," Keima whispered to Elsie while they continued to stand there and support the unconscious girl. Elsie just looked at him with a concerned face before seeing him look at the two women with his serious face. Elsie sighed, but she nodded as she got a firmer grasp around the girl's waist.

Keima let go and ran at the two surprising the two because they really didn't expect the skinny, lanky guy in the glasses to charge them. "Don't get cocky!" Hikari yelled as she shot electricity at him, but he barely ducked under the attack and kept running. Hibiki joined in with Hikari and helped with the shooting of electricity. Keima was surprisingly able to dodge most of them, but he finally got hit by a combined one. "Hah!" the twins yelled only to take a step back in shock as Keima got back onto his feet.

"Hah! Kanon's taser packed more bolts than that lousy attack," Keima said with a cocky smirk on his face only to be hit again by an angry pair of twins who continued shooting electricity at him in anger.

"How dare you call our electricity weak! We'll show you weak!" they both yelled at him as they continued shooting at him. Keima just continued to grunt and grit his teeth at each hit. Finally, he stopped moving and made himself look like he fell unconscious. The twins stopped hitting him when they saw that he stopped moving. Hikari walked over to him and saw his eyes closing and his nonmoving body.

"I think we knocked him out," she mentioned. Hibiki just shrugged before looking around and beginning to groan as they noticed that the girl they were hunting was gone along with the girl who was helping the wimp move her.

"Damn it! Thanks to this moron, we lost number 88!" Hikari yelled angrily before zapping Keima again. Hibiki sighed before she began walking away with Hikari following her, but not before zapping Keima one last time. After waiting a minute or two, Keima sat up while twitching.

"Note to self...don't piss women off when they control electricity," Keima mumbled under his breath as he forced himself to stand up while fixing his glasses back into place. He look over at the hotel and began his trek towards it.

AN Okay that's the end of this chapter. I promise I will make the second one longer. I will also begin to update my other stories as soon as the semester is over which is in a week so it won't be long!  
This fic takes place after TWGOK ends except in this universe ***Spoilers!* **Keima doesn't ask Chihiro out and Elsie doesn't become his sister** *Spoilers end***  
Anyway lets talk pairings. Obviously since this is a Sekirei crossover and the main character is the Capturing God, it will be a Keima/Harem, now as everyone can see Musubi will be the first one in it.  
I'm leaving the other sekirei to be chosen by you all. No limit of sekirei for now.

Onto the next thing. I was just going to put Elsie in the harem as well, but then I got thinking...should she become an Ashikabi herself? :D So here are the official polls as of right now.

1\. Vote for Sekirei for Keima (no limit)

2\. Should Elsie be an Ashikabi? Or be in the Harem? (this poll will end by the fourth chapter)


	2. Chapter 2

AN Im so sorry for not updating this sooner. I know apologizing isn't enough so I hope this chapter makes up for it. Anyway, for the people who say Elsie can't be an Ashikabi because she isn't human that would be true if this was canon Sekirei, but as shown in DBZ crossovers and other crossovers with Sekirei, species doesn't matter as long as they look human which Elsie does. So I will keep the poll up for:  
1\. Keima's sekirei  
2\. Whether Elsie is an ashikabi or part of Keima's harem  
I don't own Sekirei or The World God Only Knows

Chapter 2

Keima sighed as he patted the dust off his clothes and fixed his hair. "Man why do I always get involved in supernatural events?" Keima mumbled to himself why pushing his glasses back up into place. He entered his hotel, went to get a key to the room he was staying in, and walked off. His mind began buzzing as the S&amp;M twins shot through his mind.

"Just who were those women? They definitely weren't devils, and they were definitely not humans either. I guess I'll need to ask the only person I know who has connections to them," he mumbled as he began to think about the girl who fell on him. The memory of that hit him and caused him to rub his back. Keima shook his head to try and get his mind off the pain he was feeling. Keima spotted the door to his hotel room. He swiped the card to open the door.

"Hey Elsie, how is...the...girl?" Keima stopped talking as he walked in and saw the most disturbing sight ever. The girl they saved was indeed okay, but she was scarfing down Elsie's food as if it was the best thing ever. Considering the food Elsie cooks, Keima found himself in the corner puking in a trash can. Apparently, Elsie had heard him walk in since she flew over to him and hugged him from behind not even caring that he was still vomiting from the sight that was seared into his mind.

"Kami-nii-sama! You're alive!" she yelled happily with tears streaming down her while Keima finished puking. The girl they saved finished the food Elsie made her and ran over to Keima. She bent down to look him in the eyes and smiled happily. Keima just gave her his trademark look before prying Elsie off him and standing up. He saw the look in the girl's eyes and before he knew what was happening he was petting her head like he does for Elsie.

"Thanks for saving me from those two! You guys are so nice especially you sir!" the girl said before pulling Keima into a hug smothering his face with her large bust. Keima's eyes widened as he tried to pull away, but her grip was too tight, even tighter than Kusunoki's, Hinoki's, or his mom's. In the background, Elsie looked at the two with jealousy flaring through her eyes before looking down at her own bust sadly. The girl finally let go of him and he pulled back to suck in large gulps of oxygen.

"*gasp* Your welcome. My name is Katsuragi Keima please call me Katsuragi-san. May I ask your name and just why those two were chasing you?" Keima asked her. The girl looked at him with a tilt of her head before smiling happily and nodding.

"Sure! My name is Musubi, Sekirei no. 88. Those two were chasing me because they wanted to keep me from finding my Ashikabi, my destined one, and getting winged so they wouldn't have more competition in the future. It's weird though, I'm pretty sure they aren't winged either. I figured they would wait until they found their own Ashikabi," Musubi said with a frown on her face as she brought her finger up to her chin and began thinking.

Keima just looked at her strangely. What did wagtails and...whatever these Ashikabis were have to do with each other. "Musubi-san...do you mind telling me exactly what an Ashikabi is and what birds have to do with it?" Keima asked her. Musubi just stared at him confused since she didn't get what he meant by birds.

"What do you mean birds? Sekirei are people like me and those two women. Ashikabis are the people we are meant to be with forever and ever. Sekireis go out to look for this person and gets winged by them. I can't wait to find mine. I know he'll be kind and caring...kind of like you've been," she mumbled the last part under her breath as she narrowed her eyes while her face went flushed. Keima just walked over to the couch and sat down so he could begin thinking about everything he just heard.

_"So from what I can tell, Sekirei are definitely not human considering the lightning those twins were shooting at me. I guess you could compare an Ashikabi to a mate for the Sekirei. I don't know if Ashikabis are human or not, but if this is anything like the gal games with alien girls in it then that is most likely the case. Hm...well I want nothing to do with it, I already have to deal with devils and New Hell...wait what is this girl doing?!"_ Keima was knocked out of his thoughts as Musubi began walking over to him with her head down and her breathing increased. Keima jumped up and began backing away. Elsie watched this and instantly began getting nervous.

"Hey Musubi-san...what are you doing?" Keima asked her with his glare on while analyzing her reactions. Musubi continued advancing on him while Keima kept backing up until his back hit the wall leaving him with nowhere to go.

"Katsuragi-san. I wish I had an Ashikabi who would protect me like you did..." Musubi said before placing her hands on his shoulders and before Keima could stop her, leaned in kissing him. Keima's eyes widened before a light shot out from around her and pink wings appeared from behind her. Musubi continued kissing him even after the wings disappeared from behind her. She finally pulled back and smiled up at Keima.

"I finally found my ashikabi-sama..." she said happily as she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest as they were now on the floor thanks to Keima falling in shock from the kiss. Keima just looked down at her and then back up at Elsie.

"Hey Elsie do you understand any of what just happened?" Keima asked her, but all her got was a no making him sigh angrily. He tried to get her to let go, but all that did was make her climb in his lap and snuggle up to him even closer. Keima blushed at this while Elsie glared at her. Keima sighed as he began petting Musubi's head.

'Ring!' Keima heard coming from his pocket. He reached into his pocket and pulled his phone out. He opened it and saw a man that looked slightly familiar. "Why hello there Keima Katsuragi, I would like to-" the guy was cut off as Keima shut his phone and stuck it back in his pocket.

"Damn telemarketers. Something weird just happened and they're trying to sell me junk," Keima grumbled angrily only for the television in the hotel room to come on and the man who was on the cell phone appeared with an angry look on his face.

"Hey! What right do you have to hang up on me! Don't you know who I am?!" the guy yelled angrily. Keima just looked at him before glancing at Elsie who he knew watched way more tv than he did and pointed at the guy, but Elsie just shrugged. Keima looked back over at him and shook his head no to answer him. This was when Musubi finally decided to look up from her place on Keima's lap at the TV.

"Oh hello professor," Musubi greeted him with a smile on her face as she rested her head back on Keima's chest causing a tick mark to appear on his head, but he just ignored it for the moment. The man spotted her and smiled happily.

"Why hello there Musubi-chan. I see you found your ashikabi," the man stated making her nodding happily as she hugged Keima pressing her breasts against his chest making him blush slightly. The guy chuckled before finally saying, "My name is Hiroto Minaka. I am the CEO of MBI and the game master of the Sekirei Plan. The Sekirei Plan involves 108 sekirei being released into the city to search for their ashikabi. The sekirei will then fight each other until there is just one left standing. It is separated into four separate stages. Right now we are in the first stage. By the time the second stage begins, the sekirei and their ashikabi are not allowed to leave the city. The winner of the Sekirei Plan will receive a reward that will let them have one wish granted and let the sekirei and ashikabi be together forever. Any other questions will be answered by your sekirei. We will send you more articles of Musubi-chan's clothing plus her MBI card which has an unlimited supply of money on it as long as you spend it on things both you and your sekirei need. Also no speaking about this to anyone not involved in the plan...unless you of course want something bad to happen."

"Hm...and if I don't want to be involved in this plan which could involve myself, my younger sister who is also here listening to you explain all of this, or my new sekirei getting hurt or worse?" Keima asked Minaka who just smirked in return.

"Well we will also handle that in a not so friendly way," Minaka told him before the TV turned off. Keima just sighed in annoyance before gently prying Musubi off of his lap and sitting her down next to him before he stood up. He looked around and spotted his PFP on the table near the couch. He walked over to it and sat down before turning it on.

"Kami-nii-sama. What are we going to do. This will get in the way of our mission," Elsie told Keima who just began playing one of the games he had on it. Keima looked at her for a split second before looking back down at the screen. Musubi walked over to him while looking down sadly.

"Are you mad at me Katsuragi-kun?" Musubi asked him sadly. Keima looked up at her before sighing and pausing his game.

"I'm not going to lie Musubi-san. I really would rather not be involved in this plan, but I've been involved in worse things recently plus...I'm apparently you're destined one and no matter how much I don't like dealing with the real world, I can't go against that. Musubi I'm going to find a way for us to get around this plan this mad man is making you Sekirei play since I don't really want to be a part of it. I have a question though...can Ashikabis wing more than one Sekirei?" Keima asked her with a serious face with a sick feeling in his stomach.

Musubi's face brightened up as he spoke to her about how he wasn't mad. She hugged him and rubbed her cheek against his chest making him blush. "Yes Katsuragi-san you can have more than 1 sekirei," she told him as she kept rubbing her cheek against his chest making him sigh angrily.

_"No matter how hard I try, I'm always pulled back into the real world by 3D girls. And apparently she's going to be with me forever! There goes my gaming time..." _ Keima inwardly cried as he petted Musubi's head without even thinking about it. Elsie puffed her cheeks up as she felt jealousy run through her. She ran over to Keima and looked up to him with large eyes making him sweatdrop. He began petting her head as well making her smile happily.

AN That's the end of this chapter. I'm sorry it's so short, but I was having trouble on how to write this part of the fic. I promise the next chapter will be longer than this as it should be easier to write.  
Okay, please continue to vote for Keima's sekirei

Also please vote whether you want Elsie to be an ashikabi or in the harem. In this, if enough people want her as an ashikabi then she can be an ashikabi even if she isn't human.


End file.
